Situaciones Incómodas
by Rukia Bawa
Summary: Diferentes escenarios en los cuales los chicos se verán envueltos en situaciones comprometedoras.
1. Chapter 1

**Segunda Respuesta al Mini-Reto Express del Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma. **

**Summary/: **Diferentes escenarios en los cuales los chicos se verán envueltos en situaciones comprometedoras.

**Disclaimer/: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y Dream Works, porque de ser yo la autoría Stoick seguiría con vida y la pareja principal sería otra.

**Fandom/: **How to train your Dragon 1 y 2.

**Pareja/: **Toothless/Hiccup. Snotlout/Tuffnut. Y otras parejas más.

**Advertencias/: **Ninguna digna de trauma :3. Lemon y Voyerismo.

**Aclaraciones/: **Como lo mío es la comedia, les haré reír un poco XD. De igual forma los chicos se verán en situaciones embarazosas, ya sea en el momento o a futuro XD.

* * *

**Situaciones Incómodas.**

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Excitación.**

No sabían en qué momento los dulces besos en la mejilla y labios habían pasado a ser eso, simples muestras de cariño a una batalla de lenguas y sensuales contoneos de caderas. Por lo que sintiéndose traviesos decidieron darle rienda a su lujuria en la sala de clases más cercana, total, era hora del fin de clases.

― **¡Snotlout!¡Tuffnut! **

― **¡Hiccup! ¡Toothless!**

Snotlout tenía doblado a Tuffnut en el escritorio, ambos desnudos mientras el primero parecía a punto de penetrarle.

― **¡Nosotros estábamos aquí antes! ¡Búsquense otro lugar! ‒**gritó Snotlout corriéndoles del lugar, para momentos después entrar en el interior del rubio de una sola embestida, haciéndole gritar y gemir con gusto cuando este empezó a embestirle duro y rápido.

― **O pueden aaaah quedarse ahí y disfrutaaaaaaaahr del espectáculo. ¡Oh sí justo ahí! ‒**los gemidos de Tuffnut se mezclaban con los gruñidos de Snotlout y el constante choque de piel contra piel. Por su parte, ambos chicos aún se encontraban estáticos en la entrada, viendo fijamente al par sin poder apartar la mirada y para agregar vergüenza no solo por encontrarlos en tal estado, sus cuerpos parecían disfrutar del show pues ambos lucían una notable erección.

― **¡AAAAAH! ‒**el gemido de ambos pareció traerlos de su ensoñación, por lo que sin perder más tiempo dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar, no sin antes ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

Hiccup y Toothless recargaron sus espaldas en la pared, resbalando hasta quedar sentados en el suelo, sus rostros sonrojados y la respiración agitada.

― **Eso fue…eso nunca pasó. Jamás los vimos ‒**jadeó Hiccup tratando de regular su respiración e intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de Tuffnut y Snotlout haciéndolo en el salón de literatura.

― **Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero demonios si Snotlout no parecía pistón entrando y saliendo. **

― **Dioses Toothles no me lo recuerdes ‒**gimió, ¿cómo no olvidar esa parte? si él mismo imaginó que Toothless le embestía de la misma manera.

― **Ahora, ¿qué tal si terminamos con nuestro problema pero haciéndolo en la azotea?**

* * *

**Rukia Notas/: **Este es el primer cap de varios, ni idea de cuantos tendrá pero trataré de subirlos diario ouo. El siguiente capítulo puede que haga meter a Eret en problemas XD.

Hasta el siguiente Cap~

Besos de Dragón~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~**

¡HOLO! Aquí yo subiendo otro capítulo y doble XD, así es señores, hoy hice doble capítulo :P

Y les diré de una que, incluiré a los miembros del grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma, por lo que si ven a algún personaje con otro que desconozcan sepan la razón XD.

Sin más que anunciar por el momento, espero disfruten del doble capítulo de hoy :3

**Summary/: **Diferentes escenarios en los cuales los chicos se verán envueltos en situaciones comprometedoras.

**Disclaimer/: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y Dream Works, porque de ser yo la autoría Stoick seguiría con vida y la pareja principal sería otra.

**Fandom/: **How to train your Dragon 1 y 2.

**Pareja/: **Drago/Val.

**Advertencias/: **Lemon . Voyerismo. Relación Profesor/Alumno.

**Aclaraciones/: **Sabían que el estar en ese lugar les traería consecuencias, sin embargo, tal riesgo bien valía la pena.

* * *

**Situaciones Incómodas.**

**Capítulo Dos.**

**El Armario.**

― **Quita tu codo de mis pobres costillas ‒**susurró intentando no hacer ruido.

― **Entonces deja de pisar mis pies, no están hechos de goma ‒**respondió igual de bajo, maniobrando su cuerpo en el reducido espacio tratando de encontrar una cómoda posición.

Estaban atrapadas, incomoda y apretadamente aprisionadas en el interior del armario donde se solía guardar los abrigos, siendo espectadores en asiento de primera fila al espectáculo que se mostraba frente a ellas.

Su Profesor de Historia y padre de una de sus amigas, Drago Bludvist, se encontraba recostado cómodamente en uno de los sillones recibiendo una mamada por parte de un alumno mientras este se encargaba de estirarse a sí mismo con sus dedos. El sonido de succiones, gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos inundaba la estancia; siendo hora de almuerzo pocas eran las personas que circulaban los pasillos y nadie entraba que apreciara su vida entraba en ese salón cuando a Drago le correspondía clase luego de esa hora.

Nadie tenía clara la verdadera razón. Rumores había muchos pero ninguno cercano a la realidad o la verdad.

― **¡Oh jebus! ¿Cómo diablos…acaso tiene mandíbula desmontable?**

― **¡Baja la voz y límpiate las babas Sam! Harás que nos descubran y solo el todopoderoso sabe lo que nos espera si eso pasa ‒**le regañó.

― **Ok, Ok ‒**respondió sonriendo divertida ante la expresión de pánico de la otra.

― **¡AAAAAAH!**

El gemido les hizo girar su atención al cuerpo tenso del pelinegro quien parecía haber alcanzado la cúspide de su orgasmo, llenando la boca contraria con su semen, boca que succionó hasta tener la última gota para luego derramar el producto final en su mano con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

― **Espero no creas que he terminado Profesor ‒**dijo con voz ronca, embadurnando la blanca crema en el miembro del mayor subiendo a horcadas momentos después, sus caderas restregando el pilar duro sobre su caliente pasaje, tentando.

Mientras tanto en el interior del armario y al borde de un desangre nasal. Sabían que el estar en ese lugar les traería consecuencias, sin embargo, tal riesgo bien valía la pena.

― **Dime que estás grabando Briar o que por lo menos has tomado una fotografía ‒**jadeó rebotando en su lugar.

― **No seas tonta, si saco una foto se darían cuenta…por eso tomo vídeo ‒**respondió sonriendo con orgullo apretando el puente de su nariz al ver como cada centímetro de ese gran órgano era succionado de a poco.

― **Será mejor darles un espectáculo digno de sufrir tu castigo.**

― **Esto lo disfrutarán eso no hay duda ‒**gruñó embistiendo duro y profundo, haciéndole gemir con placer gustoso‒ **Del castigo me encargaré de lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Rukia Notas/: **¿Qué les pareció? Yo disfrutéeeeeee haciéndolo eue. Ya merito subo el tercer cap pues lo ando transcribiendo.

Hasta el siguiente Capítulo~

Besos de Dragón~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~**

¡Tercer Capítulo arriba!

Sin más que anunciar por el momento, espero disfruten del capítulo:3

* * *

**Summary/: **Diferentes escenarios en los cuales los chicos se verán envueltos en situaciones comprometedoras.

**Disclaimer/: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y Dream Works, porque de ser yo la autoría Stoick seguiría con vida y la pareja principal sería otra.

**Fandom/: **How to train your Dragon 1 y 2.

**Pareja/: **Eret/Human!Stormfly.

**Advertencias/: **Ninguna digna de trauma :3 Solo un mal accidente XD.

**Aclaraciones/: **¿Qué es peor que hacer ridículo y terminar lastimado? Hacerlo frente a la chica que te trae loco y acabar con el pie casi fracturado. Las cosas que se hacen cuando se está enamorado.

* * *

**Situaciones Incómodas.**

**Capítulo Tres.**

**Enfermería.**

― **Ya lo dije una vez, no lo volveré a decir ‒**gruñó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos desde la cama.

― **Entonces déjame ver si entendí. Tuviste un esguince de tobillo al tratar de pedirle a Stormfly que fuese tu novia, pero calculaste mal el giro triple mortal hacia y ¡boom! Suerte la tuya, solo tendrás que pasar una semana en casa cuidando de tu tobillo, luego de eso usarás un protector temporal. ―**le explicó pacientemente, envolviendo la zona lastimada de forma suave pero firme.

― **Le deberé una a Camicazi hasta que encuentre una manera de recompensarle o ella misma me lo cobre.**

― **Voy a darte un par de calmantes para que puedas dormir esta noche. Te recomiendo envolver el área afectada con una toalla fría cada cuatro horas y si puedes asegúrate de colocar algunas almohadas ‒**dijo haciendo lo dicho y colocando una mullida almohada bajo el pie lesionado. Estaba a punto de decirle otra recomendación cuando un golpeteó le interrumpió, dejando ver a una joven de abundante cabello rubio, ojos turquesa y piel dorada cuando las puertas se abrieron.

― **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Stormfly? ‒**dijo lo más casual que pudo, tratando de ahogar la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios al ver la boba expresión del ojos castaño ante la mención de la rubia. Suerte para él que la cortina le ocultaba.

― **Lamento si te he interrumpido Lynn, pero ¿Podrías decirme si Eret logró irse sin ningún problema?**

― **Oh, que amable de tu parte. ¿Por qué no le preguntas** **en persona? Mejor aún, necesito ir por algunas cosas para que Eret se lleve a casa y no quiero dejarle solo, así que hazme el favor de cuidarle hasta que regrese.**

― **E-espera… ¿qué haga qué? ¡Lynn! ‒**tartamudeó nerviosa viendo y sin poder hacer nada cuando la pelinegra salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Stormfly dudó un momento, ¿debía hablarle o esperar? Eret por su parte estaba que cantaba, Lynn le había dado la oportunidad de estar a solas con la mujer que le volvía loco y terminar lo que no pudo hace unas horas.

― **¿Qué esperabas conseguir con ese truco tan arriesgado Eret Hijo de Eret? ‒**le encaró acercándose hasta estar frente a él.

― **Me alaga el hecho de que se preocupe tanto por mí Mi Lady como para venir personalmente y asegurarse de mi bienestar ‒**canturreó feliz, su sonrisa ampliándose al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― **S-solo responde. ¿Qué tratabas con esa maniobra?**

― **Lograr llamar tu atención mi hermosa Dama. El tener tus ojos puestos en mí el tiempo suficiente para preguntar si os gustaría ser mi novia.**

―…**Espera… ¿qué?**

― **Dime Fly, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? ‒**dijo suavemente tomando y besando el dorso de su mano, haciéndole sonrojar a más no poder.

― **¿Hablas enserio? ‒**el otro asintió‒ **Con una condición.**

― **La que quieras.**

― **Déjale las acrobacias al equipo de porristas y gimnasia.**

― **Lo que Mi Lady desee.  
**

* * *

**Rukia Notas/:** Tuve que resumir, agregar y cortar 5 veces para que este capítulo quedará como quería XD. Tuve que quitar sobre todo la charla clínica que Lynn le daba a Eret sobre como cuidar su tobillo y hacerlo más sencillo, total le dirá a Stormfly cómo cuidar la lesión de su ahora novio XD.

Hasta el Próximo Capítulo~

Besos de Dragón~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary/: **Diferentes escenarios en los cuales los chicos se verán envueltos en situaciones comprometedoras.

**Disclaimer/: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y Dream Works, porque de ser yo la autoría Stoick seguiría con vida y la pareja principal sería otra.

**Fandom/: **How to train your Dragon 1 y 2.

**Pareja/: **Ninguna es este capítulo.

**Advertencias/: **Ninguna digna de trauma :3 Aunque quizás un mal vocabulario.

**Aclaraciones/: **Las mujeres sin duda están locas. Pero algunas lo están más que otras.

* * *

**Situaciones Incómodas.**

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

**EX.**

Todo inicio como cualquier día normal, las clases habían transcurrido sin problemas, los alumnos por su parte esperaban ansiosos por la hora de comer y tener su hora de descanso. Mientras una parte tomaba su almuerzo en la cafetería otra se dedicaba a tomar lo que traían desde sus casas dentro del salón de clases o en el área de descanso. Y fue cuando todo empezó.

― **¿Y tú eres? ‒**fue la pregunta dada con recelo.

― **Eso no te importa, ahora responde ¿qué eres tú de Jinki? ¿Y por qué están comiendo juntos?**

― **Porque duh, es la hora del almuerzo. ¿Por qué la pregunta si soy algo de Jinki? Somos compañeros de clase y amigos desde hace algunos años. Es más hasta somos vecinos de cuadra.**

― **¡Me importa un bledo tu historia! ¡Más te vale alejarte de él! **

― **Bájale a tu escándalo Maryon. Lo que haga o no y con quien no es de tu incumbencia. Tú no eres nadie para venir aquí y dar órdenes.**

― **¡No me importa! ¡No la quiero cerca de ti! ¡No quiero a ninguna niña cerca de ti! ¡¿Y por qué demonios ibas a su casa después de clases?!**

Los gritos habían sido oídos no solo por los que ahí pasaban, algunos alumnos incluso llegaron con el chisme a la cafetería y lugares cercanos por lo que un grupo se aglomeraba en el lugar, algunos incluso haciendo vídeo.

― **Mira Maryon, esto es realmente vergonzoso para mí y Asmos, así que te pido por favor el que le pares a tus chillidos y réplicas sin sentido.**

― **¡NO! ¡¿Por qué sales con otras chicas y no conmigo?!**

― **¡Porque eres mi ex! ¡Me cansé de vos y tus jodidos celos sin fundamento! ¡Me harté el que hablarás mal de mis amigas y sobre todo porque me tenías hasta la madre con tus parloteos! **

― **¿Entonces por qué tan siquiera saliste con ella? Hombre, vaya que sabes escogerlas **‒se burló su compañera picándole las costillas con el codo.

― **Cierra el pico Asmos ‒**se quejó avergonzado, sonriendo un poco.

― **¡Tu cállate perra! ¡No eres nada ni nadie para opinar! ¡No eres más que un remedo de novia! ¡Él solo sale contigo para olvidarme a mí! ¡No eres más…! ‒**sus gritos fueron callados abruptamente, su cuerpo cayendo como peso muerto al suelo mientras lo que parecía ser un dardo sobresalía de su cuello.

― **¿Lynn?... ¿Eso se puede hacer? ‒**la nombrada se encogió de hombros, retirando a la audiencia del lugar.

― **Ya no grita, eso es lo que importa **‒dijo sin importancia retirando el dardo

― **¿Despertará?**

― **Sí. Ahora a disfrutar lo que queda del almuerzo.**

Ambos se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros momentos antes y haciendo exactamente eso. Disfrutar de su comida.

― **Lynn ¿qué haces?**

― **Nada, solo algo para cuando despierte ‒**respondió riendo con maldad mientras depilaba ambas cejas al ras con una navaja.

― **Pasar tanto tiempo con los gemelos en ocasiones puede ser dañino.  
**

* * *

**Rukia Notas/: **¿Qué les pareció? Si fuese yo en vez de Mummy Asmos me moriría de la vergüenza ajena XD. Mummy, perdona las palabras ahí expresadas, sabes que no te las digo yo ni son enserio QuQ.

Y lo de las cejos fue el toque de gracia, porque ESO es algo que yo sí le haría a alguien así si estuviese K.O XD.

Hasta el siguiente Capítulo~

Besos de Dragón~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary/: **Diferentes escenarios en los cuales los chicos se verán envueltos en situaciones comprometedoras.

**Disclaimer/: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y Dream Works, porque de ser yo la autoría Stoick seguiría con vida y la pareja principal sería otra.

**Fandom/: **How to train your Dragon 1 y 2.

**Pareja/: **Toothcup. Eretfly. Snotuff. Camistrid.

**Advertencias/: **Ninguna digna de trauma :3

**Aclaraciones/: **Solo una noche común entre amigos que disfrutan el jugar y comer bocadillos.

* * *

**Situaciones Incómodas.**

**Capítulo Cinco.**

**Verdad o Reto.**

Se habían reunido en la Mansión Bludvist para pasar una noche entre amigos, las botanas, comida chatarra, gaseosas, palomitas y todo tipo de alimento eran parte de la fiesta. La música y los juegos tampoco hicieron falta, yendo desde el twister hasta jugar charadas, pasando por el pokér de ropa. Val, Astrid y Snotlout fueron los primeros en abandonar cuando no les quedó nada más que su ropa interior; Eret, Camicazi e Hiccup fueron los ganadores al quedarse con tres prendas, siendo grupo el grupo perdedor Tuffnut, Toothless, Lynn y Stormfly al perder toda su ropa.

Terminado el juego y las ropas en su lugar, la revancha vino momentos después. Verdades dichas sin opción de escape que sufrir castigo y Retos ridículos fueron lanzados con suma diversión. Eret hijo de Eret sufrió el castigo de usar falda, Snotlout fue retado a maquillarse el rostro entero, con labios rojos y pestañas postizas incluidas. Las verdades sorprendieron e hicieron reír, Toothless desmintió el haber sido el top en su primera vez, se demostró que Tuffnut era ignorante a la temática BDSM aunque se mostró interesado en recibir algunos latigazos y que Hiccup, a pesar de su apariencia era un experto manipulador cuando este quería.

Por el lado de las chicas se descubrió que todas las ahí reunidas usaban lencería bajo el uniforme, Lynn con excepción de esa noche solía ir de comando cuando regresaba a casa, Astrid recibió el castigo de usar solo su ropa interior al negarse a responder, Camicazi fue retada a mostrar, en caso de tener, el lugar donde tuviera un tatuaje o perforación, siendo estos ambos pezones. De Val no se supo ni los pelos, había desaparecido en algún momento del juego anterior. 

― **Ok, Ok. Lynn ¿qué piensas sobre los rumores que circulan sobre tu padre? Dicen que chantaje a un estudiante para mantener relaciones sexuales cada vez que quiere **‒la mencionada soltó una risa estridente.

― **Esos son solo malos rumores, Papá no chantajea a nadie y el sexo es consensual en ambas partes. Y no. No me molesta para nada. **

― **Espera, espera ¿sabes quién es la persona? ‒**dijo Eret con interés, el resto de los chicos no despegaba la mirada de la pelinegra, esperando más información.

― **Sí lo sé. Bien Tuffnut, te doy a escoger entre Verdad o Reto.**

― **¡Ja! Escojo Reto **‒Lynn no podía estar más que satisfecha.

Una hora después.

― **¿Por qué escogí reto? ‒**lloriqueó el rubio recostado en la silla del salón de tatuajes, la maquina perforando su omoplato derecho.

― **¿De qué te quejas? Al final no fuiste el único que se aventuró a ello ‒**le dijo la pelinegra en la estación a su izquierda, su espalda media siendo adornada con tinta.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de tatuajes manejada por uno de los amigos de Dagur, los chicos habían quedado encantados por la gran gama de estilos por lo que al final decidieron hacerse un tatuaje. Eret en su pecho, Camicazi en el tobillo izquierdo, Astrid en su muñeca derecha, Hiccup en su hombro derecho, Toothles en su hombro izquierdo, Snotlout en la espalda y finalmente Stormfly en su espalda baja.

― **No puedo esperar para ver sus tatuajes chicos ‒**canturreó feliz la pelinegra, recibiendo gruñidos y siseos a manera de respuesta.

― **Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde diablos se metió Val?**

Mientras en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Bludvist los gemidos y choques entre pelvis era lo único que se lograba escuchar a través de la puerta.

* * *

**Rukia Notas/: **Sí lo sé, este me salió con más de 500 palabras…584 según Word pero ñeh me gustó como quedó -w-. Creo que le estor agarrando el gusto a el Drago/Val :v...¿es que se me hace rikolino de escribir?

Y sí este será el último capítulo, he decidido hacer otro donde no tenga límite de palabras porque se supone que esto entra como drabble pero no creo poder seguir reteniendo mi imaginación para tan pocas palabras XD.

Hasta la Próxima~

Besos de Dragón~


End file.
